


Move (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon is 17, Jon's a cockslut, M/M, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Jon aime se faire étrangler et son envie est satisfaite.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Kudos: 10





	Move (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Tormund a une main autour de son cou. Coupant l’air de ses poumons suffisamment longtemps pour que ses pensées s’échappent jusqu’à ce que la seule restante soit à quel point il se sent délicieusement détruit avec la verge de Tormund en lui. Il roule ses hanches, essayant de prendre l’homme encore plus en lui.

Ils n’ont pas vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Même maintenant, il peut entendre et sentir le barbecue avec le voisinage dans le jardin des Stark. A tout moment maintenant, quelqu’un viendra pour les chercher, et la dernière chose dont ils ont besoin est que quelqu’un trouve le mécanicien du coin enfouit dans le neveu encore mineur de Ned Stark. Ce serait trop compliqué d’organiser des visites conjugales en prison parce que Jon n’est pas prêt d’abandonner l’énorme bite de Tormund, même s’ils se faisaient prendre.

La main qui se serre en avertissement fait que ses yeux roulent dans leur orbite et le font siffler et s’agripper aux poignets de Tormund.

Jon pense qu’il a joui un peu à cela. Il aime la sensation d’être plus petit que Tormund. Comme si Tormund pouvait choisir de faire ce qu’il voulait de lui, et à la place choisissait de faire seulement les choses que Jon voulait. Il se demande s’il pourrait un jour le persuader de laisser Jon l’appeler papa, mais avant que cette pensée ne puisse finir de s’enrouler autour de sa conscience, Tormund le relâche. Jon prend une grande bouffée d’air.

Encore deux mois. Encore deux mois et ce sera son dix-huitième anniversaire. Tormund ne le sait pas, mais Jon avait déjà trouvé la boîte bleue foncée caché dans le fond de son tiroir à chaussettes la dernière fois qu’il était là-bas. La bague lui allait parfaitement. Il laisse le chaleureux sentiment l’entourer.

Jon appartient à Tormund : il lui avait appartenu à l’instant où il l’avait embrassé et énervé, avec des larmes dans les yeux, était resté ferme quand le plus âgé avait essayé de le décourager ; il a appartenu à Tormund autant que Tormund lui avait appartenu à la seconde où il avait emménagé avec la famille de Ned après les funérailles de ses parents. La bague était juste une formalité, mais une qui le rendait heureux.

Il se laisse tomber contre Tormund, se tordant. Les jambes tremblantes, se tendant, s’enfonçant dans les draps Star Wars dans lesquels il dormait depuis qu’il avait cinq ans. La verge en lui frémit.

"Encore," racle Jon.

Il sent Tormund presser un sourire adorateur à l’arrière de son cou avant qu’il ne resserre la main, une fois encore.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
